primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CKprimeval07
Heroes vs. Villains: Part 2 Hi, welcome to CKprimeval07 Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the *Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures) *David Xanatos (Gargoyles) *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare On Elm Street) *Skeletor (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Nox (Wakfu) *Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) *Mozenrath (Aladdin) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe: Renegades) *Megavolt (Darkwing Duck) *Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Jadis the White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Dr. Doofenshimtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Prince Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *The Huntsman and the Huntsgirl (American Dragon Jake Long) *The Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Xenomorph (Aliens) *Jareth (Labyrinth) *Li'l Gideon Gleeful (Gravity Falls) *Captain Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) *Mr. Dark (Something Wicked This Way Comes) *The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) *Ramsley (The Haunted Mansion) *Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Abraham Kane (Motorcity) *Dolf (Alfred J. Kwak) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Mabaya (The Legend of Tarzan) *Mumm-Ra (ThunderCats) *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Mirage (Aladdin) *Rumplestiltskin (Once Upon a Time) *The Velociraptor (Jurassic Park) *Queen Narissa (Enchanted) *Maxim Horvath (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Princess Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Lord Dragaunus (Mighty Ducks) *Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) *King Candy (Wreck It Ralph) *The Fabrication Machine (9) *Archiblad Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) *The Other Mother (Coraline) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Master Cyclonis (Storm Hawks) *Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *The Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) Hey ckprimeval07 I'm not sure if you are hear or not my name is cory gulley I'm from Cincinnati ohio I live at 3778 merwin ten mile and I wanted to say I'm a huge fan of your work on Heroes vs Villains: Part 2 its one of my 4th favorites along with disney vs non disney villains, disney heroes vs villains and non disney villains tournaments 2, I hope I won't bother you with my rambling I'm kind of like you and historybuff um I was kind of wondering if you ever get to part 2 of heroes vs villains are you going to put in felix the cat I was thinking that because in my opinion he's the non disney mickey mouse and I think those 2 would probably make good alliance but don't worry I'm not like manuel lobato humanes and Im trying to find some way to tell him to stop bothering him with you suggestions I mean if I ever make my own tournaments he'll probably keep asking me for something I'm not sure if you ever saw an anime version of the 1975 version of the little mermaid if not then you are in for a tear drop my friend, you ever saw vampire hunter d bloodlust its another anime movie I thought would be good in your series maybe in part 2 like I said I ramble things like you and historybuff5341 if you are hear let me know what you think Hey ck you hear? Did you watch the anime little mermaid? The with I said I'm not like manuel loabto part I think I wrote a typo I mean was I want to tell him to stop bothering you with his suggestion that part I was meant to say